Epigenetic as a mechanism through which prenatal exposures influence life-long effects on health has become undisputed. The most commonly studied epigenetic mark remains DNA methylation due to its stability allowing for analyses in stored biospecimens and available technology for large-scale detection. Prior evidence has suggested that there may be epigenome wide alterations in phenotypically normal children born from assisted reproductive techniques (ART). However, few studies have measured DNA methylation in a large sample of children conceived with ART. The Upstate Kids Study oversampled on infants conceived by infertility and on multiple gestations and also collected information on children conceived normally. The project is to perform epigenome wide association using newborn dried blood spots from the Upstate Kids Study in order to understand if and how infertility treatment impacts DNA methylation patterns in offspring at birth.